The Dark Woods Circus
by yoakeyiguri
Summary: Another Dark Woods Circus story, I know everyone's pretty much sick of them by now. However, I strive for sense, so I added some background info and new characters. I also suck at summeries!
1. Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness

When I awoke, I could not remember really much of anything.

My head was throbbing painfully, and I didn't really want to sit up, even though the situation called for it. Gathering my strength, I cracked one eye open, then immediately closed it. The walls around me were a blinding white, very unlike dark rooms I was used to. Was I used to dark rooms? Concentrating on the vague recollection, my head began to pound painfully. If I could only remember where I was from, surely I would remember my name… Images began to run across the field of my vision, blurring the world around me and causing my headache to increase by tenfold. I groaned, the images becoming clearer and more painful. Dry lips cracking painfully, I murmured "No…"

_ My sinuses became clogged with the thick and unpleasant scent of dust and unwashed bodies as my "siblings" and I pushed through the throng of people to where Hiyama stood. Beside him was one of the many carriages that traveled through the crowded streets, though this carriage in particular was different from the others. It was painted bright colors and had silken banners hanging across the side of it. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to recognize the kanji characters that had been painted elegantly with golden lettering. _

_ "It says," Gumi piped up, recognizing the looks of bafflement on our faces, " 'The Dark Woods Circus is now at your town! Make sure to stop by to see the amazing wonders it holds.' " She nodded, her green hair blowing slightly in the wind. _

_ "Sounds like one of those 'rare item' circuses," Neru observed, "maybe Hiyama's buying us tickets to go, or something." I smiled at the thought, though it was unlikely. Hiyama was a very kind man and probably would have loved to take us to this "Dark Woods Circus", though taking care of all of us was a great burden that Hiyama struggled desperately under._

_ When I first met Hiyama, I was 12 years old and living with my lazy no-good drunk father and my mother who was too afraid of dad to do anything about him. I was the one who brought in most of the profit from odd crafts I made and sold at the marketplace. It wasn't much money, but it was better than nothing. _

_ In fact, I first came to Hiyama's attention at the marketplace. He had stopped by my little makeshift stand to gaze at a bird I had made out of clay._

_ "Pretty," he said admiringly, picking up the bird delicately as though it was made of China instead of the dirt I had found behind my house._

_ "Thanks." I muttered, blushing slightly at the compliment. _

_ "Are you alone, Miss?" I paused, and then nodded, saying "Miku Hatsune, though you should just call me Miku." I don't know why I had given him my name; he was a complete stranger to me, and yet there was something about him… something that made me trust him without question._

_ "Well then Miss Miku, how would you like to come with me?" I hesitated. There was no way that I could be sure Masuta wasn't a child kidnapper, or worse. However, I found myself nodding my content. _

_ "My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru, though I suppose you can just call me Hiyama." He flashed a quick smile at me, and I blushed deeper. Many young girls my age were already married, and I probably would have been married off pretty quickly if not for my poor background. Not to brag, but I was quite attractive, and at the time I had no way of knowing if Hiyama was flirting with me or not. Hiyama was pretty cute too, though, with modest brown hair and chocolaty eyes. If he indeed _was_ flirting with me, I really wouldn't know what to do._

_ We made small talk all the way to his house, which I noted was rather larger than the average household in these days. I could not help but marvel at its grandeur, or at least how much bigger and cleaner than my house was._

_ As we stepped inside, we were greeted by a shout of "Hiyama-chan!" and before my very eyes, Hiyama was knocked to the ground with a little girl no older than 10._

_ "Whoa, Rin!" laughed Hiyama, pushing the little girl off him. "Calm down! No need to be so crazy to see me!" The girl, presumably named Rin, giggled and stood up. _

_ "Well," Hiyama said, standing up, "Rin, since you're already here in the hall, why don't I introduce you to our newest guest. Rin, this is Miku Hatsune. Miku, this is Rin Kagamine." _

_ "Nice to meet you!" said Rin enthusiastically; grabbing my hand and shaking so violently, my entire body was doing this kind of wave. _

_ "Uh, nice to meet you to," I panted, having finally pulled out of Rin's death grip. A thoughtful look crossed her face. _

_ "You should come meet Len!" she yelped, pulling on my arm hard. "Len?" I yelled as I was dragged off into another room. _

_ "Rin's twin brother!" Hiyama yelled back as I disappeared from sight._

_ It has been 4 long years since that fateful day I met Hiyama Rin and Len, and there have been many new arrivals since then. First there was Neru Akita, a kind, though spunky gold-haired girl; Kaito Shion, a crazy sort-of-perverted boy, Gakupo Kamui, a boy who at first I thought was a girl due to his long purple hair and girlish kimono (he also thinks he's a samurai) and finally Gumi Megapoid, a green-haired girl who was a bit of a rebel. Out of all of us, Gumi was the only one who could read or write (except for Hiyama-chan, but he was too busy to teach us). _

_ Today we had awoken in our rooms, and after poking around realized that Hiyama was not home. This was not so unusual in itself; however, Hiyama had not left a note telling where he was, which was not normal at all. Hiyama knew that we all cared for him like he was our father, and if we did not know where he was, we would go looking for him. _

_ That's how we ended up in front of this weird circus carriage. Rin, who had calmed down considerably in the past 4 years, walked up to Hiyama and tugged on his sleeve. Hiyama jumped, turning sharply around. When he saw it was us, he calmed down considerably. "My goodness! Speak of the devil. Ma'am, these were the children I was telling you about," he said, gesturing to us. "Children, I would like for you to meet Miss Haigou." The woman inside the carriage did not step out too see us, but instead extended a gloved hand, and by the way she had put the palm down, I suppose she expected us to kiss it. _

_ "Nice to meet you, Miss Haigou," said Len, pushing through the crowd of children to bed over and kiss her hand. As soon as he backed away, Rin slapped his arm, muttering "Pervert." _

_ "They really are quite lovely children," said a voice, emanating from the depths of the carriage. I jumped slightly. By the way she had not come out of the carriage, I had assumed that Miss Haigou was an old maid, too embarrassed to show her wrinkled face in public, but the voice was one of a young woman._

_ "I'm glad you think so," I said, curtseying as best I could. By now, the entire group of children had gathered around the entrance to the carriage, craning their necks to see Miss Haigou, but all that was visible was darkness._

_ "Miss Haigou," Neru started, pushing her way to the front of the group, "please don't mind me asking, but what is your business with Hiyama-senpai?" I knew what Neru was thinking. Miss Haigou was obviously wealthy, young, probably beautiful, and by her title, single. Was Hiyama thinking of marrying her?_

_ "This meeting is purely for profit." Miss Haigou said, guessing our thoughts. Though she said it with certainty, I could not help but detect a lie in her lovely voice. As though realizing that I'd seen through her, she stepped outside the carriage to distract us from the problem at hand. I had to suppress a gasp. Miss Haigou _was _beautiful. She was wearing a long red velvet dress that swept the cobblestones below her. Her short brown hair was encompassed by a crown of red roses, and her brown eyes sparkled with a kind of proud fierceness._

_ "I'm glad you children found us," said Hiyama, passing a slip of paper to Miss Haigou, "otherwise we would have had to go get you."_

_ "What is the meaning of this?" snapped Kaito, blue eyes blazing._

_ "Then it's settled," Miss Haigou said, folding the paper up and handing it to an arm that mysteriously appeared out of the carriage door._

_ "What?" asked Gumi, an alarmed tone sneaking into her voice, "Hiyama-senpai? What's going on?" Hiyama just gave us a small smile and turned away._

_ "Hiyama!" I called desperately, my voice trembling as I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Hiyama! Hiyama…"_

_ "Miku!" I heard a voice shout. _"Hiyama?" I cried. Could her hear me?

"Miku!" yelled a voice I recognized from four years of being together in the same house.

"Len?" I squeaked, sitting up so quickly I caused Len to fall over. Rin sat by my side, her knees tucked under her chin.

"Good. You're awake. We were beginning to worry." Rin murmured, her blue eyes slightly sad. Len sat up, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" I asked. Already the specifics were beginning to fade from my flashback. Len shrugged.

"We got here a few hours before you did, though we have no idea where 'here' is." He said, standing up slowly. As he reached out to help me up, Rin began to speak.

"Wherever we are, they obviously want to keep us in. The door is locked, and there is only a small window to look out into a hallway. The place is filled with rooms identical to ours. I think that the others are in the same predicament as we are. The entire place is like some sort of insane asylum."

"But we aren't insane," I snapped irritably, finally finding ground beneath my trembling legs. The entire world was spinning around me, which definitely wasn't improving my mood. I realized I was wearing a thin gown marked with the number "01" in red lettering. Rin and Len were wearing identical clothes, except for the fact that they were marked "02a" and "02b". I would have laughed at the sight of Len in a dress, except that my pounding headache was preventing me from doing much more than wobbling and groaning.

"I know that," Rin murmured softly, "I was just saying that it was similar in the way it was built, that's all."

"So now you're some kind of archeologist, right?" Len laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Architect. You're thinking of and architect, not an archeologist. Architects build buildings, and archeologists dig up fossils and that kind of thing."

"Whatever," muttered Len, rolling his eyes.

The bickering twins, in the end, did help my mood a bit. The days passed by more easily with them. Every day, our meal was slipped in through a slot in the door, and a guard took us each to the bathroom once a day. I missed sunlight dearly, but I knew better than to be nostalgic for the days I was free. Soon losing track of time, I could no longer tell you what day it was, or even if it was night or day. Sometimes, I would be woken by a little cry, so distant you could barely hear it. These noises frightened me, even if they weren't particularly threatening. I found myself wondering if the whole world held only four people; me, Rin, Len, and the faceless guard that came to take us to the bathroom. By the time that night came, I was starting to wonder if I was going insane.

A cry came that night, louder and closer than I had ever heard it. I awoke with a start, jerking my head up. Len was the one making the noise, his head bent over the place where Rin slept. Crawling over to him, I saw that Rin was gone. "I w-woke u-up and f-fe-felt s-so sc-scared for so-some reason," he sobbed, "a-and when I re-reached out f-for h-her, she – she was _gone!" _He began to cry even harder, tears rolling down his face like a waterfall. I held him close, murmuring "Don't worry Len. It'll be over soon." I don't know how I knew, but it was true. The next night, even though I heard nothing, Len disappeared. I think I'm next; no, I _know _I'm next, but I think this will be good. I will see Rin and Len again, not to mention everyone else. I miss them all, I miss sunlight too. I think, wherever I'm going, I will be able to see all of that again. Good.

_ I awoke in a dark room, moonlight shining through a barred window. My legs hurt so much I can hardly stand the pain. Lifting my head off the ground, I see I sight that freezes my insides and turns my mouth to dust. Everyone's there, and they are all alive... but the sight of them makes me wish they weren't. A horrible thought occurs to me, and I look down at my painfully throbbing legs. "No…" I whisper, "Oh, please no…"_

_To be continued…_

Lyrics to the song _Wide Knowledge of the Night, Madness _(English translation)

One day, in a clean white room

They bring me here, always

Clean corridors, many clean rooms

Every night, one person is removed

Now, it's time

…

Beautiful flower in vivid red bloom

One flower garden room

A lovely sphere comes rolling down

Pochi eats so much

Tomorrow is my turn;

I look forward to going

Tomorrow is my turn;

I wait impatiently

I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I…

…


	2. The Dark Woods Circus

Sighing for the millionth time that day, I walked through the sea of people, wondering if there was anything interesting in town. My father and mother were out for the day on business, and there was nothing for me to do at home. It was beginning to look like there was nothing to do out here, either.

As I turned the corner, I saw a crowd of people standing around a speaker. I pushed my way through the crowd best I could, dodging under people's arms and trying not to trip on one of their overly-large feet. Cursing my age all the way, I finally managed to get to the front of the crowd.

Two blonde children, a boy and a girl, were standing and calling out to the people around them. Their clothes were rather strange; baggy uniforms with ruffles and pompoms. Unconsciously, I nodded. They had to be circus performers.

I strained to hear them over the sounds of the bustling crowd. The girl looked down, and, noticing me, leaned in to hand me a flyer from a stack I had not noticed.

"Here, little girl, have a flyer. You look like you need something fun to do," said the girl, smiling kindly. The gritty sunlight reached her face, and for a moment, for an infinitesimal second, I thought I saw her eyes flash red. I smiled back uncertainty, and glanced down at the flyer. It was an elegantly drawn tent, with the words "Dark Woods Circus" written in gold lettering across the top, along with the instructions on how to get there below.

"Thanks miss." I said, shoving the flyer deep into my dress pocket. Maybe there was something to look forward to today, though I couldn't help but notice that the earliest showing of the circus was the beginning and end of buta no jikan (means hour of the pig; approx. 10:00 – 11:00), which was far later than my parents let me be out. They might let me wander around the streets in broad daylight, but that late was beyond even their carefree ideals of the world.

The boy turned to see what his sister (I'm assuming their siblings; their far too much alike to not be so), and looked down at me in surprise. The girl turned to her brother, and something seemed to pass between them.

"See you at the circus," said the boy, and the pair pushed through the crowd and began to run off. For a moment, I just stood there dumbly, watching them run. I twitched, and, almost unconsciously began to run after them. The crowd of people looked down upon me with some kind of annoyance as I pushed through their legs, brown hair flapping behind me in a tangled mess.

It wasn't long before I lost them among the crowds of people and carriages. I stopped to take a breather, and realized I was no longer in the part of the city I called home. People in battered clothing watched me suspiciously as they walked by. My heart began to flutter uncertainly, and the world around me spun slightly. If any of these people recognized me as Meiko, daughter of the most nefarious businessman in Japan, they'd string me up for sure.

Nonchalantly flipping my hair to the side, I pulled out the flyer. The instructions weren't terribly clear; it simply said _"Go to the east edge of the city and continue into the woods until you find a gravel path. Follow the path until you reach the Dark Woods Circus." _I frowned. I was at the east side, and I could even see the woods, but I had no idea from what angle to attack the problem. Should I enter the woods at the edge? Or in the middle? Maybe somewhere in between?

"Looking for the circus?" asked a kind voice behind me. Jumping, I spun around to face the speaker. It was a girl, probably a little older than the siblings. She had oddly cut green hair, and that, along with the extravagant orange dress that she wore, made her look a bit like a carrot; albeit a carrot with flower tattoos that curled under her eye and looped over to magnificently arc her eyebrow.

"Y-yeah." I stammered, unsure to what to make of her. Was she another circus performer? She had to be. No one other than carnies would have such an image curling around their eyes.

"Well, you're in luck. My name is Gumi, and I work at the circus." I found myself nodding at her words. "I suppose I'll be your personal escort to the woods, since you appear to be alone." Taking my hand, I noticed the tattoos snaked along her arm as well.

"Where are you parents?" Gumi asked as we walked through the crowds of people.

"My dad and mom are working today." I murmured, wondering why she was asking.

"Hmm…" murmured Gumi thoughtfully, but did not elaborate further. The sunlight faded as we entered the forest. It suddenly hit me how cold it could get in the night, and I wondered if by the time the circus was over, I would be a block of ice in my summer dress.

As we passed through the woods, the day got darker and darker, until finally night fell. I could not help but think it odd that we had not even reached the gravel path yet.

"You're probably wondering why we haven't reached the path yet." Stated Gumi nonchalantly. I nearly had a heart attack. _'Can she read minds?' _I wondered. "I took the long way on purpose, so we won't reach the circus 'till buta no jikan."

"Why?" I asked curiously. Gumi turned and looked at me like I had sprouted antlers.

"Because you're not supposed to see the circus before it's ready to perform." She stated, like it was obvious. I shrugged, confused, but decided not to ask any more questions. I wondered why it was so bad to arrive early to the performance.

By the time we reached the circus, I was cranky, hungry, and tired. I wanted to go home, and was beginning to wonder if this circus had been such a good idea after all. My inner toddler wanted to throw a fit and start bawling, but I had to remind myself that a lady of my position should always act above their age, even if that lady happened to be eight years old.

"We're here," announced Gumi. I felt like saying, _'Who cares?' _but as soon as I looked up, the words and every other doubt I had faded away. It was magnificent, with layers upon layers of red silk making up the huge tent. A golden moon stood atop the highest spire, watching over the people entering the performance space. Two figures I had thought to be trees melted out of the darkness, and with a gasp, I realized they were people, both ten meters tall.

"Hey guys!" yelled Gumi, tipping her head up to the pair. The woman with long blonde hair looked down and smiled when she saw Gumi.

"You better hurry, Gumi. The Masuta's getting impatient." Said the woman with golden hair. She tapped the man beside her, and he looked down as well.

"Little miss; these people are Neru and Gakupo, my best friends at the circus." Said Gumi grandly, sweeping her arms out and craning her neck for maximum dramatic effect.

"Nice to meet you!" I shouted. The man leaned down to pat my head, smiling happily. His long purple hair reached my face, making me sneeze violently.

"Nice to meet you as well, little miss." Said Gakupo cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile at their apparent cheer. _'Working in a circus must be really fun.' _ I thought as Gakupo and Neru led me to the entrance of the circus. The ticket man looked down at me suspiciously.

"900 yen please." He said critically. I suddenly realized I had left my wallet at home.

"Uhh…" I said, but Gakupo interrupted.

"It's on the house" he said, pushing me firmly towards the entrance. The ticket man shrugged and turned back to address a man wearing little more than a potato sack. I turned to thank Gumi, but found she had disappeared. I decided it wasn't important, and ran into the circus to find a good seat. If anything, the inside of the circus was even more magnificent. The red had been replaced with stripes of white and gray. The floor of the circus was a dark blue, giving the entire place a creepy feel. Shivers ran up and down my spine. This was going to be good.

Eventually, the silk banners closed, and the lights were extinguished. People in the audience gasped as darkness fell upon them like a heavy blanket. I had to the best to control my breathing and not clutch onto the man sitting beside me. I may be a lady of great stature, but I was still only eight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, it is a pleasure to have you tonight." A cold, beautiful female voice echoed throughout the enclosed space. "You came here to see amazing wonders and strange artifacts. Well, the Dark Woods Circus will give you that… and more. For we are the circus of the night!" cheers exploded from the crowds, and I had to clutch onto my ears to keep my head from ringing. "Let the circus begin!" screamed the voice. For a moment there was nothing but tense silence. Then a high note penetrated the void, making me jump. Torches were lit, and I saw a strange sight before me. There was a girl standing on the stage, singing in her beautiful high voice. Laughter rang out from the crowds, and I leaned forward in my seat to see what was so funny.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I present Miku Hatsune. A girl who would have been beautiful if not for her terrible curse…" the voice trailed off, and I immediately saw what was wrong. Now that she turned to face our part of the crowd, her long blue hair was no longer obscuring her dress, which had been cut unusually short in the front so that you could see her legs. The top half her legs were rather normal, but the bottom half was very thin and bent at an odd angle. She was rather pretty, though her scarred face was wet with tears as she sang her melancholy song.

As the song ended and she began to trot off stage, the laughter grew as the people observed her gait. "Goat girl!" jeered one. "Freak!" screamed another. I felt slightly nauseous, though I could not understand why. It was very normal for a person with birth defects to work in a circus, since they could often not get jobs anywhere else.

"Ahh, yes, our dear Miku, the deformed diva. But she is just the beginning! There is more… much more! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I present Rin and Len Kagamine, a set of lovely twins who are so unfortunate…" The crowd hooted with excitement as they waited for the twins to come. '_Twins…?' _I thought my mind racing. _'They have to be the two kids I saw today! But there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them…' _My interior monologue was cut off by the entrance of Rin and Len. I gasped aloud, casing people around me to look in my direction.

Rin and Len weren't two people… they were one person _with two heads_. The crowd roared with laughter, and some people even threw things at them. My stomachache got worse as I saw Rin's half wave cheerfully, while Len's half clenched his fist and screwed his face up as though trying not to cry. _'But they weren't like this when I saw them,' _I thought desperately, _'what does it mean… what does it mean?' _

Before I knew it, they had moved on to the next act. I only half heard the announcers voice through my haze of sickness. "And that was all very well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. But there is even more! May I present Kaito Shion, a boy whose mind is not what it used to be…" Looking up, I saw that Rin and Len had exited the stage to be replaced by a boy with matted blue hair and wild eyes, being escorted to a table by two attendants. As they stepped away quickly, I saw that he was wearing a straightjacket.

"Kaito Shion, once an intelligent young man, is now reduced to no more IQ points than a dog… and he, in truth, is more dog than human! Watch as he eats things cold…" That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore. In a haze, I stood and began to push through the crowd. "Watch it kid," snarled a man as I bumped into him, but I was too delirious to reply. As the crowd Oohed and Aahed over whatever Kaito was eating, I stumbled out the entrance. The ticket man was gone, and so were Gakupo and Neru. I finally collapsed on the side of the tent, and began to weep uncontrollably. There was only one explanation for all of this, for the fact that Rin and Len had been normal until tonight's performance, why there was nothing wrong with Gumi, why the children were so forcefully jolly.

This wasn't a circus of children with birth defects. This was a circus of children who had been mutilated for entertainment.

After I had calmed down a bit, I stopped weeping, and began to think of my parents. I would tell them about the circus, and he'd shut it down, and free all the children and let them see their parents again. Father! He had to be so worried. I had never been away from home this late. I stumbled to my feet. I had to get out of here before the circus people found me and mutilated me too.

I heard something that made me freeze in my tracks. I had stopped crying long ago, so why was there the sound of weeping? Turning around, I scanned the heavy silk of the circus tent for holes until I found one just the perfect size for watching. Dropping to my knees, I pressed my face against the hole and hoped there was light inside.

For a moment, I couldn't see anything in the gloom inside, but once my eyes adjusted, I had to keep from gasping. There sat Miku and the twins, in separate cages. Miku was crying, her frail body shaking violently from the effort. "There, there," whispered Len, reaching through the bars to take a lock of Miku's hair and kissing it gently. "It'll end soon. It won't be much longer, I promise. We'll just have continue it for as long as we can."

Miku sniffled and looked up gratefully to Len. He smiled, and I realized his neck and part of his chin was covered in scars just like Miku.

"Forever!" giggled Rin. "This Circus is so fun! So fun, so fun! I hope we can do this circus forever!" Rin grabbed her brother's hand and began to waltz through their cage as though it were a ballroom. I realized then that Rin was insane; just as insane as Kaito Shion.

"What the…? Who are you girl, and what are you doing?" snapped a voice behind me. I jumped, and turned slowly to face my accuser. She was a tall, elegant lady, with short brown hair and blazing brown eyes.

"Answer me, girl!"

"Calm down," murmured a voice behind her, and a man materialized out of the darkness. "She's just a little girl. Nothing to worry about."

"Shut up, Hiyama! She's seen too much." Snarled the woman. I hoped with all my might that he'd fight for my case. However, the man named Hiyama just shrugged and looked down at me with cold eyes.

"Fine," he murmured, "do whatever you want."

"Oh, believe me," said the woman, reaching out a gloved hand, "I will."

_The roads are as busy as ever in the familiar square. People bustle here and there, looking down upon me as usual, though instead of the usual annoyance, I see only pity. I am calling out to the people, urging them to come closer._

_ A man steps up to me, his eyes sad and lonely. "Little girl," he said quietly, "may I have a flyer?"_

_ "Of course you can." I said, smiling as best I could with the painfully throbbing scars on my face. As I hand him the flyer, I feel my heart wrench at the thought I will probably never see him again._

_ "Poor girl," I hear him mutter as he walks away, "birth defects, no doubt. Though she looks so much like my little lost Meiko-chan."_

_ "Oh, you'd be surprised," I murmur to myself as he disappears from sight, "how deep the similarities run…"_

Lyrics to the song _The Dark Woods Circus _(English Translation)

(Oh you're here, you're here!)

(Tonight we'll be showing)

(The sad fate that some of this world carry)

(Children that god has abandoned, restlessly creeping out)

(Children that can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with)

(Their shaking tongues accidentally crying out)

(The crowns of their heads caressing the dark clouds)

(They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace)

(Ooh, the deformity!)

(Drop by and see him)

(Drop by and see him)

…

Deep into the forest,

Far, far in the back that way

There is a circus

The chairman with the big eyes

And ten meters tall

All of the cast is jolly

Their forms are rather strange

But it's so fun!

The Dark Woods Circus

…

A deformed diva

One with two heads

A blue beast that loves to eat things cold

…

Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?

Why do you look at me like that?

Why do you look at me like that?

…

"This life is horrid, yes,

It can't help but be so."

She said it,

And yet will still continue this circus

Forever!

…

It's fun, so fun!

This circus is so fun

Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes

My skin festers, reflected in my tears

…

I want to die, want to die,

Get me out of here, please

But I feel like someone said to me,

"That'll never happen."

…

(The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure)

(To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns)

(Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street)

(This child has to cower alone)

(I guess the shadows reach long)

(But the friends that talk have their waists aligned)

(You are later and before and by yourself)

(Oh, you're here, you're here!)

(Drop by and see him)

(Drop by and see him)

(Drop by, to the Dark Woods


End file.
